The present disclosure relates to a bio-signal detection electrode used for measuring a bio-signal and to a bio-signal detection apparatus including the same.
Electrical signals (hereinafter, referred to as bio-signals) generated in a living body, particularly, a human body, include brain waves, an electrocardiogram, an electromyogram, and the like and, for measuring them, an electrode to be brought into contact with a measurement target site (skin, etc.) is used. As such an electrode, there are various electrodes depending on the states of measurement target sites and the kinds of bio-signals.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-006666 (FIG. 2) (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a brain wave detector including an electrode device for brain wave detection. The electrode device for brain wave detection includes a portion to be brought into contact with a scalp, the portion being made of an elastic member such a sponge or a non-woven fabric. This elastic member is impregnated with an electrolytic solution. In the brain wave detector, a plurality of such electrode devices for brain wave detection are arranged on a holding member having a cap shape or a helmet shape.